


hufflepuffs give bad suggestions

by carolss



Series: Westeros em Hogwarts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Então essa é a situação, como o monitor chefe da casa eu peço que vocês me deem sugestões do porque isso aconteceu” Stannis disse e passou a encarar a dúzia de hufflepuffs que estavam presentes na sala comunal naquele momento.





	hufflepuffs give bad suggestions

“Então essa é a situação, como o monitor chefe da casa eu peço que vocês me deem sugestões do porque isso aconteceu” Stannis disse e passou a encarar a dúzia de hufflepuffs que estavam presentes na sala comunal naquele momento.

Os hufflepuffs se entreolharam, depois de um longo tempo o mais novo do grupo levantou a mão.

“Sim Senhor Tully você tem alguma idéia ?” Stannis disse.

“Mais ou menos, uma vez eu vi nesse filme trouxa esse cara popular que convidou essa garota pra ir ao baile pra humilha-la jogando tinta nela” Edmure disse

“Então seria recomendado achar um feitiço que me torne impermeável a tinta”

“Agora que eu to pensando bem acho que era sangue de porco e não tinta” Edmure disse tentando ajudar.

“Eu não acho que isso faria alguma diferença, alguém mais tem uma idéia além do Senhor Tully ?”

“Edmure é um idiota” Jaime disse.

“Isso não é uma idéia Senhor Lannister”

“Mas é uma verdade, pra mim é óbvio : ela te convidou pro baile de inverno porque ela quer arrancar segredos da estratégia do seu irmão no torneio tribruxo, você não precisa ser um gênio”

“Essa foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça, mas eu já esclareci para ela desde o inicio que o meu relacionamento com Robert dificilmente pode ser descrito como próximo, e o interesse dela não diminuiu”

“Talvez ela queira usar algum fluido corporal para colocar uma maldição na sua família, como uma gota de sangue ou saliva” Jorah disse.

“Ou sêmen, mas pensa Stan não vai ser tão ruim assim, essa é a melhor chance que você tem de não morrer virgem” Jaime disse.

Davos entrou na sala comunal a tempo de ouvir as duas ultimas sentenças e perguntou :

“Sobre o que vocês estão falando ?”

“Uma garota convidou o Stannis pra ir no Baile de Inverno com ela, e nós estamos tentando descobrir o porque” Edmure disse.

“E a sua sugestão é que alguém está tentando colocar uma maldição nele ?” Davos perguntou incrédulo.

Edmure e Jorah deram de ombros e Jaime riu.

“Isso é ridículo, Stannis você precisa parar com isso, você é um ótimo cara alguma garota eventualmente ia perceber isso, então me diga quem é a felizarda ?” Davos perguntou sorrindo.

O sorriso de Davos desapareceu quando Stannis disse :

“Melisandre, a campeã da Beauxbatons”

Davos respirou fundo e disse :

“Ok, eu retiro tudo que eu disse, alguém já sugeriu que ela é um demônio tentando te fazer vender a sua alma ?”


End file.
